basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Khord
Overview Sentience Khord are technically sentient, being fully capable of creating and using advanced technology, but at the same time, when the situation calls for it, they are equally capable of utilizing the many natural weapons they were gifted with. Social and political structure Primarily clan based. Clans may attempt to exert their influence over other clans if territories meet, or if a sub-clan wishes to break free of its major clan. It is primarily an elected monarchy, where the clan leader makes the final decisions, but will eagerly take advice or requests from their clan in general. Physical description A roughly 13 MDU tall six limbed serpent with a split tail and external ears. Their skin is a shade of blue, due to a high concentration of Neon in their cells. Evolutionary history Khord were created, rather than evolving naturally, but no-one knows exactly who created them, or why. Just that they seem to be made explicitly to survive anything the universe can throw at them, and then some. Biology Brain A Khord's brain is two lengthy lobes, stretched down the entire length of the spine, skull to tails. The spine creates a level of protection for the brain that the skull normally would not, as well as lowering their center of gravity. The brain is approx. 1/3 electrocytes, and 1/3 neurons, with 1/3 of its mass being made up of insulating organic rubber that protects the neurons. The entire nervous system is coated in the same way, with a few gaps to connect the sub-dermal electrocytes to the neurons. Eyes Two primary eyes, fixed on the face. Provides a 200* field of view in the visible light spectrum, as well as slightly into the UV and IR spectrums (0.00000123748 to 0.00000742488 MDU). Are capable of zooming from 0.061874 MDU to just over 6187.4 MDU clearly. Two secondary eyes, fully immobile in the skull, provide a 100* field of view in the same range as the primary eyes, but are shaped like long tubes with a series of lenses for magnification and telescoping from 0.0061874 MDU to over 12374800 km without losing clarity. The secondary eyes lack cones, and as a result, cannot see in color. The rods replacing the cones grant improved night vision, being able to pick up and magnify almost infinitely small amounts of light. All four eyes contain a large number of very densely packed nerves, enabling better than HD vision at optimal clarity. The secondary eyes take up approximately ¼ of the upper skull, and are visible directly above the primary eyes, with the eyelid connected to the lower eyebrow. Nose 2 lower nostrils in the chin, which link directly to the lung, allowing the Khord to breathe, even while swallowing. These nostrils are incapable of detecting odors, and primarily exhale used air. They can be pinched closed by clenching the jaw muscles associated with them. 2 primary nostrils in the face, directly above the lips. These are used for detecting odors, and are on the lower surface of the nasal structure. The actual nose is a curved mound that just barely protrudes from the face and can be flattened to seal off the nostrils. Mouth Diet Omnivorous Shape Broad shape with a lengthy opening, designed to allow the Khord to consume larger food easier. Tongue 2 lower tongues, approx. 5 times the depth of the mouth, fully extended. Both retract into a pocket directly between the lower nostrils when not in use, and are used to assist in feeding, and cleaning. 1 Primary tongue, approx. the depth of the mouth, used to shift food in the mouth to optimal chewing positions. 1 Upper tongue, approx. 1.5 the depth of the mouth. Used to assist the primary tongue in positioning food. Is thin and flexible enough to shove food down the throat as an assist to swallowing, or to clear blockages in the throat, nasal passages, and aural passageways. Taste Being omnivorous, a Khord's primary and upper tongue are capable of detecting a wide variety of flavors, to the point of being able to pick out the individual chemical compounds and elements in whatever they taste. Ears Shape Animalistic, pointed with tufted ends. All four outer ears are capable of modifying their shape through selective muscle movement. Range Variable range, from 1 Hz to 35000 Hz, depending on the ear shape at the time. Inner ear Six coiled nerves sit inside each ear canal, firmly attached to a tightly stretched flap of skin stretched across the ear canal at different tensions and angles to maximize hearing range and location tracking. Touch The Khord have an incredibly high sensitivity to touch, and are capable of discerning pressures from .000001g to 300g (1g = 3335.705 MDU/STU) inclusive. This is primarily focused in their fingertips and ear tips, and assists in tracking movement. Hands Khord have six hands, each with six fingers (Inside to outside: Primary thumb, Counter thumb, pointer finger, index finger, ring finger, tea finger) The two thumbs are positioned side by side, with the counter thumb positioned in a way that a proper fist wraps each thumb over two fingers. Each finger has 5 joints, plus the wrist, and is fully reversible. Arms Khord have four lengthy arms, approx. ½ their height in length. The upper pair is fixed to the primary shoulders with an assembly that allows air in through the spiracles in their collar. The lower pair is fixed in a similar way, though rather than shoulder-blades, they link to a rear collar-bone set, and a secondary set of collar-bones on the front. They do not have shoulder-blades; as such a hindrance to their flexibility would have ensured that they died out rather quickly. Each arm contains a Humerus, a Radius, an Ulna. Legs Khord legs make up roughly half their total height, and are structured very much like their arms, to the point of being interchangeable for the same if necessary. As such, the pelvis is structured like an upside down version of their primary shoulder, with both tails emerging from where the neck would be, along with all other pelvic associated orifices. The legs each contain a humerus, Radius, and Ulna, like the arms, and do not contain a kneecap, or anything preventing the joint from going backwards. Torso Khord possess just a few multi-purpose organs in their torso, minimizing the internal resistance to flexibility, and reducing the need for a ribcage, which they do not possess. Only the stomach, reproductive organs, and digestive tract actually occupy the otherwise empty torso region from the upper collar-bone to the pelvic collar-bone. The spine is a serpentine structure, which mounts to the three sets of collar-bones at the middle, creating a body that is just over six inches wide at the widest point. Skull A Khord skull is shaped roughly like a human skull, though with the forehead and the location of the frontal lobes replaced by the deep cylindrical sockets for the secondary eyes. The jaw is made up of four parts, which allow it to open wide enough to swallow a basketball whole, and to chew delicately on a tiny shrimp with only a little conscious effort. Along the bottom of the jaw-bones are a pair of grooves that act as the mounting points for the lower nostrils. The inner part of the skull, where it isn’t filled with eye sockets, is primarily an echo chamber for the aural channels, and supports the twelve total inner ear structures. Feet Khord have two hands in place of normal feet, and walk on the inner knuckles and outer knuckles alternately, depending on what is more comfortable at the time. Skin Khord skin is rubbery, and very hard to tear. It is roughly sky blue colored, with a tendency towards darker shades in the equatorial regions and lighter shades near the rims. It is completely opaque, even to the point of excluding X-rays and gamma rays from penetrating. Blood Blue due to the compression resistant polymers and inert neon pressure distribution systems. The polymers can grab several O2 molecules at once, increasing efficiency, and optimizing nutrient transport. Metabolism The average rate uses approx. 6000 calories a day, but due to the stomach's incredible efficiency, and hyper-efficient fat cells, they are capable of stockpiling several weeks of nutrients in just a couple of meals. Respiration Khord breathe through a four valve lung that takes in air from the primary nostrils or the spiracles on the collarbones. This lung can put just under twenty liters of air through in a minute, and force it through a thick cluster of capillaries that replaces the oxygen with CO2 and releases it out through the lower nostrils or mouth. This lung can also put water through, though less efficiently, preventing drowning. Tails 2 ankle length whip-like tails covered in long, thick tendrils. By adjusting the location and shape of these tendrils, a Khord can maintain their balance easily, or use them to grip surfaces and distribute their weight. Color Their hair, and the fine fur that covers most of their skin surface, is usually several shades darker than their skin, but can be dyed fairly easily. Mostly this is done by rebellious teenagers trying to get attention. Self-defense Khord possess an array of electrocytes along the inside of their skin, just above the fat layer, and networked into the nervous system. This allows them to exert devastating shocks to a target on contact. Physical overview Approx. height: m/f 13.555564/12.32324 MDU, fully grown. Approx. weight: m/f 20.6802/ 18.3824 SMU, fully grown. Approx. walking speed: 1000.712 MDU/STU, fully grown. Approx. run speed: 6671.411 MDU/STU, fully grown. Sociology Sleeping Khord sleep prone, normally between 400 and 534 STU a day. Shelter Usually made of rough cut wood or stone over a framework of lumber or dense metals, will most often contain at least three rooms (bedroom, dining room, bathroom), though smaller places may combine the first two, and larger will begin with duplicate bedrooms, followed by duplicate bathrooms, then adding in other types of rooms. Groupings Khord are usually found in groups of between 3 and 10, but up to 50 (Parents + children + assorted extended family) Migration Migration occurs once per decade, as an immediate family uproots and moves to a different part of the world, though it may be as short as simply next door, or as far as the other side of the planet. They are not nomadic by nature, but tend to like new experiences as the old ones grow stale. Hunting Hunting groups consist of 3 minimum, 6 maximum, usually with no more than half hunting for the first time. Males and females are all permitted to go hunting, but it is primarily a male pursuit. Mating Mating is carried out between one member of each gender, with the male depositing sperm in the female. This is a normally private process, and the couples remain together for just long enough to raise the children. They are eligible for mating at 14 yrs (8194965.4453506 STU), but usually do not choose a mate until after college, at 18 (10536384.1440222 STU). Defending territory Usually the Males fight to protect the land, but in their absence, almost everyone over the age of 5 years old (2926773.3733395 STU) is trained in at least basic self- and home- defense. Giving birth The average birth will produce 2-4 children, usually divided evenly between male and female. Raising young Children are kept at home until they are two years old, and then raised in group educational facilities to the age of 14. At this point, the young Khord are considered adults, and go off to colleges around the planet to finish their education. Upon graduation they will set up their first residence. Domestication Khord keep large 8 limbed creatures called Treunds as pets, in the same way humans keep dogs. Movement Khord are very effective at moving rapidly over even the roughest terrain due to their unusual skeleton and di-centralized nervous system that enables them to run on any two limbs, four limbs, or even all sixes if necessary. This gives them the ability to correct for falls instantly, and redirect themselves with no real effort at all. In addition, a fully reversible joint structure makes them very effective dancers, as they can reverse directions in mid-move by popping a joint backwards.